For as long as computers have been around, human imagination has been intrigued by the possibility of creating artificial intelligence. Technology has been steadily progressing and creating more and more intelligent machines. IBM's Deep Blue was used to outplay Gary Kasparov in chess. Video games now include characters that intelligently respond to player's actions. However, emulation of intelligence is a high watermark that scientists strive to achieve. Accordingly, the present invention is directed towards a system and method of creating and teaching an artificial intelligence to emulate a human and subsequently querying such artificial intelligence for various purposes.